


I Don't Want To Hear The Wedding Bells

by Beautifully_Spoken



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Zayn doesn't get a happy ending, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifully_Spoken/pseuds/Beautifully_Spoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry are best friends and that's all they'll ever be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want To Hear The Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, well this is the first story I have ever actually finished so I hope it's okay and that someone likes it. I did this in like 4 hours and just started typing whatever came to me so you have been warned xD Sorry for my horrible grammar all mistakes are mine. There's a couple of swear words, I hope I don't offend anyone.
> 
> I got the title from "Wedding Bells" by The Jonas Brothers. It also inspired me to write this. xD
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the boys and this is all fiction.

The thing is Zayn and Harry are best friends, and they have been since they were 5 and Harry had accidently knocked Zayn onto the floor causing the latter to scrape his knee on the sidewalk. Harry had apologized and said he would make it better then proceeded to pull out a bandage from his pocket and had bend down to place it on Zayn's dirty scraped knee. Zayn had looked down at it and seen that the design on the bandage was The Avengers, and after that they were practically inseparable. 

Zayn was 13 when he first realized he liked Harry as more than just friends. They had been in Zayn's room playing Fifa and Zayn kept losing and he was a little mad and a lot annoyed that Harry kept making goals. So he grabbed Harry's control and threw it across the room. He had expected Harry to yell at him and then go retrieve his control. What he was not expecting was for Harry to tackle him and start tickling him, he hated being tickled. The tickle war only went on for five minutes before Zayn apologized and admitted to Harry being the best at Fifa but only because Harry had made him. And as he laid on the floor slightly panting and Harry next to him running his fingers through Zayns hair. He realized he didn't want to be with anyone else. And well, shit.

Zayn was 15 when he first kissed Harry. Harry had just won his first footie game and they were celebrating at Harry's house. His parents weren't home so Harry had grabbed a few beers from the fridge and coaxed Zayn into drinking them with him. So they did. And being first timers they were pretty drunk after their third beer. And Zayn couldn't stop looking at Harrys lips. They had looked so plumped and soft and Zayn just wanted to... And then his lips were on Harrys and he was kissing him. Harry had pushed him away eyes wide and shocked. Zayn panicked and bolted into the bathroom. He closed his eyes and mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. Around thirty minutes later Harry knocked on the door and begged Zayn to come out, although Zayn was a bit scared to face Harry he was tired of sitting on the toilet so he opened the door to a frowning Harry.  
"I'll forget about it, if you do." Harry had said simply, and Zayn felt like he had been stabbed in the heart, but of course he just smiled and nodded and that had been that.

Zayn and Harry were 17 when they finally got together. Zayn had finally confessed his crush to the curly haired boy and was pleasantly suprise when Harry told Zayn that he also had feelings for him. So they decided to try it. And they did. It was wonderful, and everything Zayn knew it could be and Zayn fell he fell deeply in love, and it was so beautiful it hurt and he would do anything for Harry. Anything to see him happy.

They were both freshmen in college when they met him. His name was Louis Tomlinson and he was funny and could make anyone laugh. He could also be extremely annoying. Zayn had met him in his Intro to philosophy class. Louis had sat down and told Zayn that he was the sexiest human he had ever seen and he would be sitting next to him for the term. Zayn just laughed and told Louis that he was flattered but taken. And Louis had just smiled and said bummer. They kind of became friends after that but they only talked in class.Until one day Louis sat down declaring he was throwing a party and Zayn was to come with his boyfriend Harry so he can finally meet the boy Zayn always talked about. And Zayn had laughed, which he tended to do a lot of around Louis, and easily agreed. So he had told Harry about it and Harry gladly accepted saying that it was about time he would meet this Louis boy who was so funny and all Zayn would talk about. Zayn had pushed Harry playfully as Harry said, "If you weren't mine. I would think you have a crush on him."  
Zayn had chuckled and kissed him whispering, "Never." Against his lips.  
So they went to the party and Harry and Louis hit it off right away. And Zayn wasn't surprised because Louis was exactly Harrys type of friend loud and obnoxious. Zayn had no idea back then just how much Harry would end up liking Louis.

It had been a year since they met Louis and their relationship wasn't like it use to be. Zayn was still in love with Harry and he still would do anything for him...but he wasn't sure Harry felt the same anymore. Zayn wasn't trying to accuse him or anything. It was just that Harry wouldn't cuddle with him as much anymore and he would start fights with Zayn over the stupidest little things and Zayn was just mad, annoyed, and tired of it all. So he had decided to talk to Harry about it. He had texted Harry that he was coming over and headed to his dorm. When Harry opened the door with a small smile on his face Zayns heart ached he kissed Harry softly. He was scared. He sat on Harrys bed and Harry sat down next to him.  
"We need to talk." Zayn had said clasping his hands together.  
"Okay." Harry had replied quietly.  
"What's wrong Harry? I just don't understand what's wrong because I love you and sometimes I feel lik-"  
"I KISSED LOUIS!" Harry blurted out then clasped his hand over his mouth eyes wide. And fuck did it hurt. Zayn could literally feel his heart ache and stop all at the same time.  
"I'm so sorry Zayn, don't get mad at him he pushed away as soon as our lips made contact and got mad at me. And i'm so, so, so sorry. I don't know what came over me...I just...I like him Zayn."  
And Zayn could feel the tears that were forming in his eyes and it felt like Harry was stabbing him over and over again.  
"You...you like him?" He said his hands clenched so tight that his blunt nails were cutting into his palm. Harry nodded slowly.  
"I still love you Zayn. I'm just not in love with you anymore. To be honest with you. I'm not sure if I ever was," Harry said biting his lip and Zayn felt numb, "I never wanted to hurt you Zayn you're my best friend. I need you."  
Zayn hated this. He had wanted to scream and cry. He had wanted to tear this place apart he wanted to punch Louis and he wanted to punch Harry and kiss him all at the same time. He had wanted to beg Harry to stay with him to love him. But he didn't.  
"Okay." He said.  
"What?"  
"Will he make you happy?"  
"Zayn..."  
"Will he make you happy Harry?" He had asked voice breaking a little.  
"Yes, very." was the quiet respond he got.  
Zayn got up and took Harrys hand in his, he kissed every knuckle.  
"Then go and be happy." He had said quietly watching tears stream down Harrys face. He started walking away.  
"Zayn." Harry said and Zayn stopped briefly.  
"I'm sorry."  
Zayn had looked back at Harry who was sitting on the bed tears falling rapidly down his face.  
"Yeah, me too."  
And then he had walked away.

Louis had called him a couple days after his and Harrys break up and had apologized for everything but Zayn told him it was okay. Zayn had asked him the most important question if he liked Harry and after a moments hesitation he admitted that he did.  
Zayn told him to make Harry happy. And Louis had said only if we could still be friends. And Zayn realized that Louis was asking for permission and Zayn could have said no. But he didn't because he still loved Harry. And he wanted him to be happy with or without him. Harry himself called him a couple weeks later and Zayn had hesitated to answer the phone but he did.  
"Zayn...please. I still love you and I need you. I need you to be my friend. Please."  
Harry had sounded so heartbroken which was ironic considering that Zayn was the one who got left behind. But Zayn still needed Harry too. Even thought he knew it would hurt he couldn't say no to Harry. Never had been able to.  
"Yes, okay Harry, I love you too."  
"Promise you'll always be my friend?"  
"Always." Zayn promised and he meant it.

That was 5 years ago and now Harry is biting his lip nervously.  
"Oh god, I don't know Zayn, how do I look?" Harry said turning to look at his best friend. Zayn smiled and looked at Harry in his white tux, "You look great and your going to do great." He leaned in to fix Harrys bow tie. Harry smiled at him and turned back towards the mirror. Zayn sighed and rested his hands on Harry's shoulders, rubbing them lightly.  
"Harry listen. Louis wouldn't be marrying you if he didn't already think your perfect. He loves you as much as you love him." He stoped rubbing but kept his hands there. Harry made eye contact with him through the mirror and placed his hand over Zayns.  
"Thanks," he said, "are you okay?"  
Zayn looked at him and smiled even though his heart still longed for this beautiful man.  
"I'm fine Harry."  
Harry turned around taking hold of both his hands.  
"Thank you Zayn, for being the most wonderful friend I could've ever asked for. I'm so glad to still have you in my life."  
And Zayn didn't want to cry but he could feel the tears gather in his eyes and they mirrored Harrys eyes. Harry chuckled and wiped a tear that fell.  
"Now go out there and stand where you belong." Harry said as he kissed him on the cheek and pushed him towards the door. Zayn smiled at him, even as his heart ached a little more. He had always thought that he would be the one up at the alter waiting for the man he loved and will always love to walk down the aisle not next to him, as his best man seeing him say, "I do." to another man. 

The thing is Zayn and Harry are best friends and that's all they'll ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was all, not that amazing. Comment and tell me how much better I can do. :) And if you liked it Kudos to you! :D (and to me hopefully? c:)


End file.
